


Lovely Beach Day

by AlphaKittenX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkwardness, Beaches, Bikinis, Day At The Beach, Day Off, F/M, Feels, Funny, Groping, Hilarious, Hot, Ice, Ice Powers, Kissing, Love, Lust, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slime, Smut, Sunburn, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKittenX/pseuds/AlphaKittenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story plays in episode 228, Swimsuit Festival. You were a schoolfriend of Orihime, and you also had powers, your powers were guns (badass). Ever since your first encounter with Toshiro you liked him. Being the bold you, you kissed his cheek the first time you met. Now you 2 being a couple what kind of interesting things will happen? One-Shot. Hitsugaya X Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'' Orihime! Where are you? '' you called out. Some clothing racks or in this case swimsuit racks were shoved aside. The head of Orihime popped out hands full of swimsuits, '' Ahh here I am (y/n) '' she said happy. Some people looked angry at you two, '' Orihime don't yell so loud, people are staring. '' you said irritated. She walked towards you sheepishly, '' I am sorry. '' You waved it of, '' Never mind, but why so many swimsuits? '' you asked curious. She pointed at the swimsuits, '' I also brought some for you. I am sure they will fit. '' she said proud. You sighed, '' Alright let's go put them on. ''

'' (f/n), are you done? '' Orihime asked somewhat excited. The curtain of the fitting room opened, revealing you in a strapless turquoise top with fringes and a high waist bottom. You looked in the mirror and was stunned. You looked really sexy. '' wow, this is... isn't this a bit to much? '' She laughed and patted you on the back, '' No way, you have got to show a bit off to Hitsugaya. '' she looked at you through the mirror. You blushed, '' Did you really had to say it like that? '' you said looking away. '' Ow and I got one specially with fringes so you little boobs would come out well. '' she clapped her hands together. Your eye twitched, '' Orihime... '' you said threatening. She stopped clapping and ran into her fitting room. You looked at yourself one more time before going into the fitting room to change again.

The next day you and Orihime got picked up by Chad and Ishida. '' You girls coming or not? '' Ishida said pushing up his glasses. You and Orihime were neighbors, easy enough. You sprinted outside and almost collided with Chad, '' Ahh sorry, Chad. '' '' It's okay. '' he said in his way. You looked up at the sun, '' So it sure is hot today. '' you said sighing. '' Yeah it sure is. '' You were startled and squeaked. '' Orihime! don't sneak up on me! '' Orihime laughed and stretched out. '' Well, let's go before we all melt. ''

You got at the beach first. there was no one yet. '' why would Captain Unohana rent the whole beach? '' Ishida asked suspicious. '' Don't you get it? '' you opened the shack, '' it are shinigami, with other words, there will always happen something. '' you said obvious. Ishida nodded in agreement and carried stuff inside. '' Now it is just waiting for them to come. Right? '' you said falling on your back. '' Damn I wanna see Hitsugaya, it has been to long since I have seen him. '' you pouted. '' So you mean there is no improvement? '' Ishida asked curious. You shot a glare at him, '' Non of your damn business. '' you said pointing one of your 2 guns at him.

'' Did you hear that? '' Chad asked. I sat up and listened careful. '' Yep that is definitely Rangiku. '' You said annoyed. '' So that means the rest is here to. '' Orihime said happy. You stood up and she handed you a few cans for everyone, ''Here take these, they will like it. '' You thanked Orihime, walked outside and saw all of your friends. Still surprised by Rangiku's small swimsuit, you walked further. '' Hee people! '' You screamed getting there attention. '' (f/n)! '' Rangiku yelled happy crushing you in a hug. '' Rangiku would you please..'' you started. '' Ow sorry my fault. '' she rubbed the back of her neck. '' Why are you still wearing a dress? Take it off. '' she said creepy. '' No way! '' In the end your dress was off and you are only in your swimsuit. '' ohh cute! I bet the Captain will like it! '' Rangiku said delight. '' and if he doesn't then those guys here will, or am I not right? '' she said daring. They blushed and stuttered. '' Rangiku stop it. '' you said embarrassed.

'' is everyone here? '' you looked around. '' Yes we are. '' Byakuya said out of nowhere. You looked at him and was pretty amazed, '' Byakuya you look pretty handsome like this. '' After you realized what you said you blushed. '' What, can't deny it! '' you said defending yourself. They all laughed at you as you handed out the drinks, '' Ukitake please be careful with the sun. '' you gave him 2 cans. '' Yes Yes I will do. '' he reassured you, then collapsed. '' Captain! '' Renji screamed. '' Sorry, I felt a bit faint... '' he said soft.

We had placed Ukitake against the parasol and I had put the 2 cans against his head. '' Shouldn't we get him some ice? '' you said worried. '' sounds good. Could someone go to that shack and get some ice? '' Unohana asked. '' Okay, I'll go get it. '' Ichigo said. '' I'll go too. '' Renji said right after. They walked away as you screamed after them to wait for you.

'' Excuse me! Could you give us some ice? '' Ichigo asked. '' Okayy! '' Orihime said happy. '' Inoue! '' he pointed at her surprised. She waved at him, '' Ya-hoo Kurosaki-kun. '' '' What're you doing here?! '' he asked still surprised. '' working. '' you said. '' you're too loud. Kurosaki. '' Ishida said annoyed. '' ISHIDA?! '' Ichigo asked surprised. '' Chad is here too, you know. '' you smirked. At that moment Chad came walking in carrying some stuff. '' Why are you here? '' Ichigo asked. '' didn't you hear? '' Renji said obvious. '' Captain Unohana asked them to do this. '' '' ahh so. '' Ichigo said. '' We're renting this entire beach for the day. '' Renji said with hands in his pockets. '' so-so that should have been expansive. '' you said mocking. Renji glared at you. '' Anyway, didn't you need some ice? '' Orihime asked. '' ow yeah that's right. Ukitake got heat exhaustion, so we need some ice to cool him down. '' Ichigo said explaining. Orihime looked shocked, '' How horrible! I'll get it right away! Toshiro-kun! Ice,please! '' '' Toshiro? '' you asked curious. '' good grief. I told him not to over do it. '' Hitsugaya said annoyed.

You yelled and ran up to him, '' HITSUGAYA! '' you seated yourseld on his lap and crashed him into a hug. '' Wait, what are you doing?! '' he asked flustered. '' hugging you. Don't act like we never done that before. '' you said obvious. I could hear Ichigo and Renji laugh. '' Stop it. (f/n). '' he said pushing you away. You pouted, '' no way! '' you kissed him full on the lips. Renji whistled but you didn't care. Hitsugaya wasn't really fond of the public affection, that's even more the reason why you liked to tease him. You broke your innocent kiss and looked at him with puppy eyes. '' Why did you do that? '' he asked flustered by your actions. You giggled, '' It has just been so long! '' '' It was only 2 days, (f/n). '' he said annoyed. '' He you love birds, we need ice remember? '' Ichigo said blushing. '' What are you blushing for, Ichigo? Do you also wanna kiss? '' You stood up only to be yanked down immediately. '' No. '' Hitsugaya said firm. You smirked, '' I knew you liked it! '' you said victorious. '' Ow yeah the ice. '' you remembered. You got of his lap and walked outside.

'' Well show me what you got. '' you said challenging. Hitsugaya huffed and raised his sword, '' Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru! '' .An ice dragon came out and stood proud in the sky. '' There. '' He said blunt. You giggled, '' It's too big. '' Ichigo said monotone. '' Then I will take half of it! '' Orihime said happy. '' I'll use it for my experime- '' Ahhh Orihime that would be good but not now. Okay? '' you said pleading, knowing how bad her cooking was.

'' It's too hot. '' You complained for the thousands time in a minute. Ichigo smirked, '' Why don't we go swimming for a bit? '' you eyes widened and you stepped back. '' No! You wouldn't! '' Ichigo only smirked wider. He ran towards you and swung you over his shoulder, '' You got anything to say now? '' You glared at him and poked his back. 15 seconds later you lied in the ocean, soaked wet. The water felt nice at your hot skin, it cooled you down.

After having enough of playing with Ichigo and the others in the water you felt like lying down. You saw Hitsugaya standing jealous at the opening of the shack. Hanging loosely at the side. You grinned evilly. You stepped out of the water swinging your (h/c) hair back. He stood paralyzed watching you and you grinned even wider. Swinging your hips from side to side, slowly walking up the beach. He took a full look at you, from head to toe. Taking it all slowly in. you walked towards the shack and stopped right before him. '' Like what you see? '' He swallowed and stepped closer to you. His hands resting on your hipbones, slowly drawing circles over the wet skin with his thump. You blushed as he brushed his lips against yours. '' (f/n), are you working or flirting? '' Ishida asked annoyed. You stammered, '' well, you see that I.. '' '' No excuses, come help us out. '' he said stern. You sighed and stepped back from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya grabbed your waist and pulled you close, '' She's busy. '' he glared at Ishida. '' But.. '' he stammered, '' No buts, Captains orders. '' he smirked knowing he had won. You eyes widened at amusement. Ishida sighed and walked away. Hitsugaya grabbed your hand, '' Come with me. ''

Hitsugaya had lead you behind the shack. He had in caged you I his arms, back against the shack. '' Well, where were we? '' he whispered in your ear. A chill went down your spine as his whisper reached your mind. Not a second later he kissed you full on the lips. You moaned from pleasure, as he licked your lips. You opened your mouth without complaining. His chilled tongue felt amazing against yours. '' H-Hitsu- '' He pressed a little more pressure on the kiss making him taking advantage. You felt saliva slipping from the corner of your mouth and that excited you even more. You nudge your thigh between his legs and started rubbing his member. A groan escaped his throat as he kissed you wilder. His shirt irritated you so you broke the kiss. '' You hate the heat so why don't you take off your shirt? '' you pushed your thigh a little harder. He didn't complain and threw off his shirt. His broad shoulders and his abs made him even hotter. You ran your hands down his abs and felt him shiver. You knew all of his weak points, everywhere. Literally everywhere, yeah that makes you thinking and maybe even blushing. You could feel him getting hard under your thigh. You smirked as he attacked your mouth once again. Your hands swayed slowly to the band of his swim shorts. He rolled his hips against yours making you both moan of the touch. '' More... '' Your hands tangled there self in his white locks. He groaned as you pulled his head a bit back. He removed the leg between his and grabbed your butt firmly. Then he scooped you up and hold you up against the shack. Your legs around his waist tight, and you didn't broke the kiss. His hips rolled against yours again and you arched your back. '' You look so hot in that swimsuit. '' You blushed, '' Even though this isn't the first time I have seen you shirtless, you still look very sexy to me. '' He grabbed your chin and gave you a peck on the lips. He leaned in and kissed your neck, you swayed your head aside for him to get better access. You felt him lick and suck on the piece of skin. He nibbled a bit and then licked it again. His eyes met yours again and his expression was dead serious, '' You're mine. '' he said kissing the hickey he just made. You blushed severely at his words. He had said many things but that was the top on the ice cake.

A loud scream interrupted your moment. You both look up and ran towards the sound. The first thing you saw were sand sculptures, some were pretty good and others just.. not so good. Second you saw a sleeping Ukitake in what it looks like a coffin made of sand and it had flowers in it?! The then you saw Vice-Captain Kotetsu and Vice-Captain Ise hanging upside down. They were grabbed by big melon heads with tentacles? '' Where do you think you're touching?! '' Kotetsu yelled embarrassed. You had to hold back a laugh, '' There's a tentacle inside my swimsuit! '' Ise screamed. Alright now you couldn't hold back your laughter. It was just to funny to see. '' Wow, That's crazy! '' Rangiku said impressed. You had to hold you stomach from the laughing. You screamed at a certain pair of boys, '' He! Ichigo, Renji what do you think your blushing at?! '' '' ahh (f/n) where did you come from? '' Rangiku asked curious. '' Nowhere. '' She smirked, '' Then what is that on your neck? '' your eyes widened, you hadn't thought about that. '' I see our Captain has been a naughty boy. '' she said grinning. Ichigo and Renji blushed harder. You tried to hide the hickey but Hitsugaya wouldn't let you, '' Show them your mine. '' he gave you a small kiss.

'' I thought it might show up. '' Unohana said changing the subject. You mentally thanked her. '' Unohana what's going on? '' Ichigo said worried. '' actually, there were rumors about a special type of high-reiatsu Hollow haunting this beach. '' She said monotone. You laughed again, '' Hollow? That thing looks like a melon! And I feel no high-reiatsu from that thing. '' '' I said it was a special kind. '' Unohana said threatening. '' Then why did you decide to take a vacation here?! '' Ichigo asked offended. '' Ichigo, save that for later. We should focus on saving them first! '' Rukia said fast. '' Yeah you're right. ''

Quickly Ishida and Chad rushed in. Ishida fired an arrow and Chad threw a punch. Neither of them worked, leaving them both surprised. '' Reiatsu-based attacks won't work on it. '' you said obvious. '' Why? '' Ishida asked. You sighed, '' its vines have the ability to absorb reiatsu. Just use physical attacks. '' Ichigo cursed at himself, '' why didn't I brought my Zanpakutou?! '' '' Because you are an idiot. '' you whispered. '' we also didn't bring it with us. '' Rukia and Rangiku said. Then Renji came grinning, '' I thought something like this might happen so I brought Zabimaru with me. '' He ran and jumped into the air, '' Howl, Zabima- '' half way he got caught by the vines and thrown into the sea, much to your amusement. '' It's coming. '' Rukia said. Right on time you jumped away, You were screaming where Byakuya was. '' We don't need him to finish this. '' Hitsugaya said. You smiled, '' Yeah your right. '' then Orihime got taken by the monster, now he had made it personal! '' Orihime! '' you screamed. '' Kurosaki-kun. '' she screamed back. Your eye twitched, '' Orihime you idiot! '' '' I am sorry! '' she screamed back.

Ichigo ran back to the shack to get his substitute badge. You ran after him only to feel something slimy at your feet. A hard yank pulled you off your feet into the air. You were screaming angry in the air. '' Are you freaking kidding me?! '' '' (f/n)! '' Hitsugaya screamed. '' iewll this feel so gross. '' you said greatly annoyed. Now hanging upside down you were annoyed as hell. You turned your head to the other screaming girls, '' Will you please shut up?! '' you pointed at them. You had one arm free so you used that to grab the gun you always had on your thigh and shot the vine. The vine was slimy and stretchy, feeling utterly gross. the vine snapped and you were free. You shot right through it's head, making it fall down and you covered with it's blood.

You walked up the beach and saw Yoruichi easily taking down a monster that held Ichigo. Ukitake woke up and was very happy, '' you already started whacking the watermelons? '' '' watermelons? '' Ichigo asked. You licked your finger, '' Yeah your right... so that means we just got attacked by watermelons? '' '' Let me guess, Unohana did this and the story you just told was all fake. '' '' You got that totally right. '' Unohana said smiling.

'' Come on (f/n), we need to clean you. '' Hitsugaya said. You looked at yourself, '' How are you gonna do that? '' you asked. '' I really like watermelons. '' he eyed you. You blushed and looked down. '' But we are not done yet. '' Unohana said. '' What? '' For each of us was a watermelon that we had to kill, great. '' Let's go. '' Hitsugaya said pulling you away. You two slipped away without anyone noticed. You were back behind the shack, and Hitsugaya licked his lips at the sight in front of him. You blushed and let him do whatever he wanted to do with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter and I granted some wishes by making smut. Don't worry it's not all smut xd. Just a plan failing miserably.

The events from a few days ago were still fresh in your mind. Hitsugaya was so hot. In the end he ate your body like it was a real watermelon. You didn't have much time to see each other. Suddenly there were a lot of Hollows. Today was busy, more than other days. The Hollows kept coming. It was getting really annoying. '' Matsu... I'm getting tired. '' The two of you lied on a rooftop in the human world. '' So am I. How about we go back and send another team. '' That's exactly what you wanted to do the whole time only you couldn't. '' To get back we must make an excuse otherwise we aren't allowed back. '' It was time to brainstorm. '' It must be so good that the Captain comes. It will be two in one then. '' Matsu smirked at your comment. '' You'd sure like that, he? '' You kicked her from the rooftop. '' Of course! I haven't seen him for a damn long time. '' Matsu snorted then burst out laughing. You pouted. '' What? Is it wrong to miss your boyfriend? '' Matsu only laughed harder. '' No, no It's just been a few days and you have no idea how grumpy your little Captain was. He's like a small child that doesn't get what he wants. '' You grinned wide. '' Of course, that's even more the reason to get back. Plus that's pretty cute too. '' There was a minute of silence until your phone started beeping again. You groaned load, '' Fuck this shit. When we get back we're gonna drink. '' You sighed. '' Yes, we can certainly use some. '' smirking you both jumped in the air.

...

'' THAT'S IT! '' The sudden outburst for Matsu scared you. '' What?! '' Matsu giggled at you irritated tone. '' I know how to get out of here but if you don't want to hear it... '' '' I never said that! '' Matsu sped up. '' Matsu wait come back! Say it! You... OLD WOMAN! '' That made her freeze on her spot. I heard something snap. '' What, did you say? '' Nobody could miss the dark aura surrounding her. She turned her head awfully slow and her expression was just... Terrifying. '' Crap.. '' She raised her sword. '' I will do your paperwork? '' You tried. Matsu's dark aura vanished making place for flowers. '' Well well, that's very kind of you. As a bonus I will tell you my plan. '' You sighed relieved. The phone beeped again. '' We should hurry. '' Matsu nodded firm. '' So what's the plan? '' You asked while hurrying towards the Hollow.

'' So you got it? '' You hummed excited. This Hollow was an easy as pie, no fun at all. Just as you wanted to kill it, it punched you away. '' Oh no! '' You screamed dramatical. Matsumoto killed the Hollow with ease. Your back hit the street hard but the pain is worth it. Scratches and bruises formed on your body. A little bit of blood ran down your nose. '' You look great. Perfect! '' Matsu said grinning. Laughing you stood up. A sharp pain shot through your ankle. '' Uh.. Matsu.. '' You began. '' Huh, what is it? '' You laughed sheepishly. '' I kinda twisted my ankle.. '' Her face fell. '' Ha Ha, You're funny. '' You wanted to protest but your phone beeped. '' Another Hollow. '' Matsu hummed sad. '' Wait! This is the perfect opportunity for us! Call Soul Society. '' Your phone kept beeping. '' What is this? This isn't just one Hollow. My phone can't keep up! '' Her face looked shocked. '' Maybe it's broken? Where does it says the Hollows will come? '' Your face turned pale. '' Right here... ''

...

Red lights flickered all over the screen. '' Captain Hitsugaya! '' A female screamed. Hitsugaya jumped up from his seat, planting his face on the screen. '' What's this? So many Hollows? Who are there? '' The female quickly began typing and two names appeared. '' Are you kidding me? '' His face fell as he rubbed his temple. '' Should we sent back up? '' The female asked. He thought for a moment. '' No, they can handle it. '' Even though he said that, the female could hear the concern in his voice. '' Call them. '' '' Yes sir. ''

...

'' FUCKING HELL YEAH! '' You screamed happily. '' This is a real fight! '' '' Idiot watch out! '' You jumped out of the way just in time. The sharp pain in your ankle returned. Though the pain isn't gonna stop you from a good fight. '' Can we handle this? '' You yelled to Matsu. You saw her hesitate for a second. '' No. '' You jaw dropped. '' What? Of course we can! '' She killed another Hollow before joining you. '' Listed, we both know I can't handle this much. We both know YOU can handle this IF you weren't injured! '' Okay she had a point. '' Let's call for back up. '' You may be reckless but not stupid. Annoyed you kept jumping out of the way. You phone went. '' He Matsu, they already beat us to it. '' You waited for her reply, letting the phone ring. '' Take the phone (f/n)! '' '' Oh right. ''

'' Jesus Christ, (f/n) couldn't you pick up the phone any faster?! You made me worry. Is everything okay? '' You held the phone an arm length away from your ear. '' Uhm.. Who is this? '' You heard an irritated sigh. '' It's me '' '' HITSUUU! '' This time he held the phone an arm length away. '' Don't scream idiot. What's happening there? '' How should you explain this. '' No idea. '' You heard a slap. Probably Hitsu face palming. '' Suddenly there are Hollows everywhere. Dot ask me where they came from. I have no idea. Well uhm, I'm injured. I kinda twisted my ankle and my head's bleeding. No big deal but can you sent back up? '' Innocent and sweet. There was no way he could refuse that. '' NO big deal?! I'm sending you back, now! '' You stuck up your thumb to Matsu. Wait where is she? '' Matsu? '' You called out. '' (f/n), what's going on? '' You laughed sheepishly. '' Uhm.. I lost Matsumoto. '' You heard a growl. '' Damn Hitsu that was hot. Do it again. '' You couldn't help it. '' Come back, we will track her down. '' '' Matsu?! Matsuuuu! '' '' (f/n) Are you listening? '' '' Yes Yes I am. Matsu! '' Another growl. '' Yep you have my attention. '' '' Come back, right NOW. '' His voice scared you. '' Okay I will be ri- '' '' WATCH OUT! '' An ice cold scream left your throat before the line went dead. '' (f/n) (F/N)! Answer me! '' He threw the phone away. '' Where is she? '' He demanded. '' I-uh.. I can't find her.. '' '' That's it, I'm going to get her. ''

...

Light, light. White light, I'm gonna die. Farewell.

'' AU! THAT SHITTIN HURT! '' Damn that's too much light. '' Wake up (f/n). '' Finally you were able to open your eyes. This wasn't the human world. We were back at Soul Society. '' Matsu.. What happened? And why the hell did you slap me? '' You two were lying in hospital beds next to each other. '' I don't know. I lost you in the chaos and then there was a huge explosion. I don't remember anything after that. Oh and I slapped you because you wouldn't wake up. '' That explosion had blinded you and then you blacked out. '' how did we get here? '' Matsu began smirking. '' I asked. Apparently Captain got overprotective and came to get us. I got told that when he got there all the Hollows were gone and we lied conciousness on the ground. He carried you all the way here himself, worried as hell. '' Ai... Hitsu's been busy. '' Ahh you're blushing. '' '' Matsu! Stop it. ''

'' (f/n). '' We both looked up. '' Hitsu... '' He walked to your bed, closing the curtains around us. '' (f/n) You idiot... '' He closed the distance between us. You missed the feeling of his lips, his hot breath, his body. The way his hands caressed your cheek. You fell in love with him all over again. '' Hi-itsuu.. '' He put his knee on the bed as he continued kissing you. '' You. Made. Me. So. Worried. '' He whispered between kisses. You just melted. '' Sorry.. '' You breathed out. '' I love you, Hitsu. '' He began to kiss you harder. You draped your arms around his neck pulling him closer. He climbed up on the bed. The blanket you had on your waist was too much. The distance it put was too much.

You growled, pushing his backwards before kicking the blankets off and sit on his lap. '' It's been too long, Darling~'' You whispered in his ear. '' I want you so bad... '' You moaned in his ear letting him know how much you wanted him. Your body ached for him. '' My body reacts to you and only you. Whenever you touch me, my stomach flips around. Each time you kiss me, I love you more. '' You sat up again, putting your hands on his chest. Slowly you opened his robe, pushing it of his shoulders. His six pack shown to you. With your fingers you traced down to his waist band. For a try you rolled your hips. '' Ugh.. '' Hitsu covered his mouth with his hand. You rolled your hips again. '' Holy shit, (f/n)... '' He grabbed your hips rolling them again. You felt him getting hard, giving you confidence.

'' You like that? '' You sensually flipped your hair then arched your back still rolling your hips. You grabbed the back at his knees, leaning on them. '' Hitsu.. You make me this way. '' Suddenly he thrust his hips up making you bounce a little. '' Ahh. '' A gasp escaped your mouth. You pressed right back into him. '' (F/n) You're so beautiful.. I love you. '' He flipped you over. Now you were with your back on the mattress. A soft thud when you're head hit the pillow. Hitsu carefully held your back o you wouldn't land hard. '' Don't worry, my body doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fully healed. '' He slid his hands up your sides. '' I know. '' He gave you such a loving expression. You grabbed his cheek, wiggling them together. '' Stop being so serious, idiot! '' You giggled. He smirked, '' I just can't imagine my life without you. ''

You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him down. Taking advantage of the position, he grind on you. You head flew back, eyes rolling in your head. Hitsu slipped his tongue in your wide open mouth. Oh my.. This couldn't get any hotter. His tongue was so hot, setting you on fire. His hands undid your hospital dress. His fingers left a chilling touch. You wore nothing underneath the piece of clothing, shocking you a bit. He tore the dress away, leaving you butt ass naked. Hitsu stopped for a minute, admiring the body in front of him. '' You're drooling... '' You sat up, licking the drool up before slipping your tongue in his mouth. He slowly made sharp thrusts leaving you breath taken. You aggressively pulled on his robe. The meaning was clear: Get is off, right now! ''

He carefully placed you on the bed again. Quickly he got rid of the robe, socks and shoes. Now you were both naked. You slowly took in his body. That drop dead body. His member was rock hard. Unconsciously your hand reached out, grabbing the hard member. Fast making up and down movements. He groaned loud. He slapped your hand away, leaning in. '' You ready? '' He teasingly slipped his member up en down between your legs. The slick sound made you crazy. '' Yes, damn yes Hitsu. ''

He kisses you as he slipped in. You gasped loud, arching your back. He waited a few minutes. '' You okay? '' You nodded. '' You're just really big. '' He blushed blood red. '' Don't start blushing now. '' You relaxed your body under his touch. He drew out then back in. Holding that pace for a while. '' Faster damn it. '' He immediately changed pace. Slamming into you. Sounds of slapping skin filled your hearing. '' D-don't STOP! Ahh ugh Hitsu! '' This continued for a while. '' Never le-eave me! '' Hitsu grunted and moaned as he reached his peak. He road out his orgasm and that was the hottest sight you've ever seen. '' (f/n)! I Will never... Ever leave you. I gave you my heart the day you said you wanted to be mine. I love you su much. '' He didn't forget you still weren't finished. He had already pulled out. He rubbed your clit. The feeling overwhelming you. '' Ahh!~ '' Your voice began to give in. Finally you were able to release. The euphoria overwhelming. '' Your love is like a drug to me. '' Hitsu leaned down giving you a sweet kiss.

'' So you're finally done? ''

'' Shit Matsu you're still here?! ''

'' Never left... ''


End file.
